deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus
Galactus is a character from Marvel Comics, a cosmic entity who consumes planets to sustain his life force, and serves a functional role in the upkeep of the primary Marvel Continuity. Galactus was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in the comic book Fantastic Four #48, published in March 1966. He will appear in a future episode of Death Battle against Unicron in Galactus vs Unicron. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Darkseid vs Galactus *Galactus VS Andross (Complete) *Galactus vs Anti-Monitor *Galactus vs Asura *Galactus vs Imperiex *Galactus vs Melkor *Galactus vs. Unicron (Complete) *Joker VS Galactus *Kirby vs Galactus *Palkia vs Galactus Possible Opponents * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Way Big (Ben 10) * Andross (Star Fox) * Zanza (Xenoblades Chronicles) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Solaris (Sonic The Hedgehog) History Sole survivor of the universe existing before the Big Bang, Galactus is perhaps the most feared being in the cosmos. Untold billions of years ago, he was born the humanoid Galan on the planet Taa, a wondrous paradise of scientific and social achievement; however, his universe was in its final stages, with all matter plunging towards a central point via the "Big Crunch", collapsing into a new "Cosmic Egg", a sphere of disorganized, compact primordial matter. Galan, a space explorer, discovered a radiation-plague threatening all of Taa. Though he was initially scoffed at, the truth became clear as the people of surrounding planets perished. Despite the efforts of Taa's greatest scientists, no cure could be found, and the population began to die off. Galan convinced the handful of remaining survivors to die gloriously by flying a starship into the blazing cosmic cauldron. The others were killed by the intense radiation, but Galan was filled with new energy and saved by the Phoenix Force of the dying universe. The sentient energy spoke to Galan as it brought him into the Egg. After the Big Bang, he emerged billions of years in the current universe in his current state. Galactus's role in the current universe is to correcting the imbalances between the conceptual entities Eternity and Death, by feeding on the life energy of whole planets for sustenance. To achieve his role in the universe, Galactus enlists the denizen of a world he visits to serve him as a Herald to find him a planet rich in life. One such notable herald is the Silver Surfer. Death Battle Info * Gear: Taa II mothership, Punisher droids, Elemental Converter, Gah Lak Tus (hive-mind swarm that serve as heralds and extensions of Galactus's will). * the Power Cosmic: allows Galactus to employ the available absorbed cosmic energies within him to produce nearly any effect he desires, including size-alteration, the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the teleportation of objects—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of interdimensional portals, telepathy, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Galactus has even been shown as capable of creating sentient life, resurrecting the dead, manipulating mortal souls and remaking dead worlds—including their populations—in every detail. * Can teleport; even when not teleporting, he can move many times faster than the speed of light. * Can alter his size, He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun. * Possesses the Ultimate Nullifier, a weapon of absolute destruction second only to the infinity gems. While not always on his person, Galactus can call the Nullifier to him, as it is a part of him. It can only be used by one with a strong mind. * Death herself will not take him because his purpose in the universe is greater than hers. * Near omnipresent; he can sense the actions of everything across the universe. * As the oldest known living entity in the universe, he possesses one of the universe's absolutely most advanced minds. Feats * Destroyed countless planets including Archeopia, Korbinite, Orbucen, Sakaar, and the Skrull homeworld. * Killed the Proemial God Diableri and imprisoned Tenebrous and Aegis * No-selled Darkseid's Omega Effect * Tanked a supernova * Consumed a black hole * One-Shot the Power-Cosmic-Possessing Red Hulk * Teleported an entire galaxy by waving his hand * He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun * Booted Charles Xavier, an omega-level telepath, out of his head with no effort * Threw Doctor Doom out of his ship while on a distant planet; this left even Doom in fear * Has easily defeated Thanos multiple times, while the titan was not in possession of the infinity gauntlet * Destroyed three solar systems and the entire anihhilation wave, while in a weakened state * Defeated the high evolutionary, while in a "hungry" state * Defeated the sphinx * As the lifebringer he was able to overpower both master order and lord chaos at their peak * After devouring four planets, Galactus has been shown capable of fighting four Mad Celestials, and destroying one of them, although when they fused together into a powerful Voltron Celestial he was defeated * After Odin headbutted him from the outer atmosphere all the way to the planet Earth, he very swiftly recovered. * During the "Time Bubble"/"Black Celestial" alternative future story he was going to devour an entire 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum, and grew larger than a galaxy * During his fight with Mephisto, he showed that he is even capable of absorbing an entire domain * Destroyed galaxies across the universe as a side effect of his fight with Tyrant Faults *As a plot device, he has been defeated multiple times. Most of these were by multiverse-destroying beings, or by the use of his own Nullifier *Power level depends on how full he is; he is often taken advantage of while in "hungry" weakened states Trivia * Because of his power and role in the universe, he is important enough for the Living Tribunal and the One Above All to actually consider his input in matters * Despite showing to be more powerful than certain Gods, he does not consider himself to be a god * Changes appearance depending on the race looking at him. * Pilots a spaceship the size of a solar system Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Space explorers Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gods Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers